DBx: Shantae vs Symmetra
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Shantae was fighting Risky Boots for what seemed like the last time. When Symmetra intervened, and Risky escaped yet again. Will Shantae live to stop the anti-villain pirate once and for all? Or will Symmetra prove she's more than support...? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning (Battle already in progress.) As Shantae was using her fire magic for combat, Risky Boots simply cut it through like melted butter, and went to try and finish off Shantae... Shantae simply caught the blade, but was struggling... Risky Boots: Give it up, Shantae! Remember, I tricked you to fighting my boss, so I can escape! You didn't even appreciate my help. Why?! Shantae: Because you're just a sore loser who doesn't accept defeat, or the law! Now don't make me melt your blade too!! Risky Boots: Well at least I did a good job at it! In fact, it almost took you a DECADE to find me the second time! And look at you! Thinking you're the hottie when we both know who really is...! As Shantae was offended by such a remark, she used her fire again to melt Risky's cutlass blade. Shantae then used her hair as a whip to knock the hilt out of Risky's hands. Defenseless, Risky thought about the same thing she's famous for, until she found Shantae belly dancing. Risky knew exactly what Shantae was planning, but she was completely inept at running from it. She had no choice but to surrender. Shantae transformed into an elephant. As Risky Boots was pleading for defeat... A Scientific entity stopped both of them from fighting... Shantae reverted back to her regular form where Risky Boots was in awe of such a hero to her. Risky Boots: Whoa... This is- ???: I'm not here to save you, Pirate Abomination. She then used her Photon Generator to charge, and shoot at Risky Boots, exploding her as a result. Shantae was about to be overjoyed to have an ally, UNTIL... ???: I'm here to show how you fooled yourselves with your impure enemyship... Shantae: But... ???: You are also at fault, Half Genie. You caused an impure nightmare to repeat all over. You never allowed arrest for this fool of a Pirate. This should be enough to alleviate you of your sins... Shantae said nothing. She just stood up, and accepted the customary punishment via combat... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Shantae cracked that hair of hers, only for Symmetra's cybernetic arm to grab the long mane. She then slammed Shantae by the root, left and right. Shen then spun her around at many positions, and immense centrifugal force. She slammed Shantae, breaking the stone underneath. Despite this, Shantae easily got up, and did a Belly Dance. Symmetra was not impressed, at least, until she saw Shantae transform into an elephant. She charged at Symmetra, who in desperation, set a turret that fired at the Elephant right at the trunk. Angered, Shantae stopped in pain. Symmetra, already about to use a charged shot to deal the final blow, was negated by Shantae who used her fire after reverting from her Elephant Form to swat the attack, causing a nuclear burst. Symmetra then put 4 more turrets in play. Shantae would now have to deal with Danmaku Efficiency Dodging... But in this case, all 5 turrets are at striking range. Shantae was forced to tank an unsolvable puzzle of bullets. Eventually it came to her: (Why couldn't I just go around these things?) Shantae then ran for her life until none of the Turrets were in range. Symmetra then shot out a Photon Barrier that Shantae simply shot as much fire as possible at the barrier, and it still didn't work; Shantae was back in striking range of one of the Turrets behind her. Fearing the worst, Shantae kicked one of the turrets in disgust. It was destroyed far too easily. Shantae had an idea; she would use her fire to explode the other turrets. It worked; but not until Shantae turned around to see a charged Proton Shot just inches away from her. Before she could respond... BAM!!! She was crippled, with Symmetra having her Domination at her grasp. Out of Desperation, Shantae used her only working arm to focus what's left of her magic to create a giant burst of flame. It destroyed Symmetra's Arm, limiting everything she was capable of. Not ready to die yet, Shantae used a potion, and got back to her feet right away. Shantae then did a Belly Dance to become an Elephant, which ran over Symmetra, creating a bloody pulp. Shantae then reverted back, looking at the carnage she did. Shantae: (Was this right...?) DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: It's a shame Shovel Knight lost, he would murder Shantae! The Winner is... SHANTAE! Next Time (Cues killer instinct theme song) Coco Adel: I've been hunting down Grimm for a long time. I met new friendships, but now, something stronger than a Beowulf has arisen and gained sentience. Kilgore: (Shoota miniguns) Coco Adel: I don't give two shits about this one. It's far more dangerous than the entire population of Grimm... I say BRING IT ON! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:West only themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights